El despertar del shinobi (En adopción)
by elzerocrack
Summary: Estuvo mucho tiempo dormido, sus recuerdos era vagos y borrosos, pero fue despertado y ahora tiene que cuidar a dos semi diosas, cuidado Dioces olímpicos el shinobi se a despertado, Narutoxharem. (Quien este interesado puede continuarla)
1. Chapter 1

**Wow en serio me gusto esta idea de hacer un cross con Naruto y los olímpicos, aquí le dejo la introduccion.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones **.**

 **Capitulo 1: El despertar...**

En las profundidades de un oscuro bosque en el medio de la noche vemos una triste escena, una niña de solo 5 años corriendo con todas sus fuerzas forzando sus pequeñas piernas, ella tiene el cabello rubio de color miel algo rizado, sus ojos era de un intenso color gris, ella tenia la piel un tanto bronceada, vestía una camiseta azul rota y desgastado, unos jinés oscuros de los cuales la parte derecha estaba faltante exponiendo su pierna que tenía un corte del cual no paraba de sangrar, la pequeña tenia una espada en su mano del cual se adaptaba a su tamaño y en su otro brazo cargaba un bebe de solo unos meces que no paraba de llorar.

Ella corría por el bosque para con agilidad pasar entre los árboles, pero tuvo que agacharse cuando un perro deformado y en llamas casi le arranca la cabeza, la rubia con miedo se levando para correr mas rápido, detrás de ella venían decenas de criaturas, cerberos, ciclopes y otras creaturas que destruían todo el bosque en su camino para llegar a ambas niñas.

Ella era Annabeth, solo Annabeth, nunca usaría el apellido de su supuesto padre que ella abandono hace solo unos meces, ella al ver en su camino a un ciclope de más de de 10 m pensó con rapidez e ideo un plan, sosteniendo al bebe en sus brazos con fuerza vio un árbol derribado a lo lejos, colocando su espada en su funda en su cintura tomo una rama y la lanzo al gigante que de un manotazo la desvió, ella espero que el monstruo viniera por ella, detrás de ella venia una especie de perro con parte escorpión, esperando el último segundo salto a un lado, asiendo que los dos seres choquen entre ellos, aprovechando la distracción corrió al árbol derribado que estaba en una posición de 45 grados, corriendo sobre el árbol subió.

El gigante con ira le arranco la cabeza a la bestia que con su aguijón no dejaba de picarlo, los restos de la bestia se convirtieron en polvo dorado, el gigante olfateo, caminando por el bosque vio las diversas bestias mitológicas que buscaban también a las chicas, el ciclope se acerco a un árbol derribado siguiendo el aroma de las semi dioses, llegando a la copa del arbol escucho un ruido, acercando su cabeza vio con su único ojo entre las ramas.

" **¡AAAAHHHHHHH!"** fue el grito del gigante cuando una hoja de espada se clavo en su ojo, retrocediendo cayó de rodillas, la pequeña rubia cayo por la espalda del gigante para con agilidad caer de pie y correr, ella llego hasta una cueva, respirando de manera frenética camino cansada a la cueva, entrando fue al fondo de la cueva para luego en la completa oscuridad sentarse contra una pared rocosa.

"ShhYumi por favor…cálmate" rogo la rubia que arrullo a la niña en sus brazos que no paraba de llorar, la niña estaba bastante desarrollada mostrando tener mas de algunos meces de vida, ella tenia el cabello completamente oscuro como la noche, sus pequeños ojos se abrieron, eran de un color tan oscuro como su cabello, la niña tenía toques orientales que ya se notaban a su corta edad.

La niña al parecer de descendencia japonesa no paraba de llorar, la rubia solo la arrullaba en sus brazos, pisadas se escucharon en la entrada de la cuaba, las habían encontrado, sin poder contenerse la pequeña también lloro, era tan injusto, para esto vino al mundo para sufrir, desde temprana edad sufrió el ser descuidada por su padre que solo se encerraba en su oficina en casa, ella pocas veces lo veía y la única razón por la que comía y le cambiaban los pañales al ser una bebe fue porque las sirvientas de su hogar la atendieron, tubo que madurar rápido y la razón por la cual no era una analfabeta era por los libros básicos y una voz que susurraba en su mente que le ayudo a leer y escribir, un día ella se arto, su padre trajo una mujer para tener sexo en la oficina… en el día de su cumpleaños donde el ni siquiera lo vio en todo el dia, ello solo tomo su ropa y dinero que saco de la caja fuerte de su supuesto padre, sin mas se fue y ahí todo se fue al demonio.

Monstruos comenzaron a perseguirla, ella logro huir y reunirse con otros niños que se parecían a ella, al igual que ella estos huyeron de casa, un sagitario joven era su guía, pero se vieron obligados a separarse cuando fueron emboscados por Ciclopes, ella deambulo sola durante un tiempo en las calles de San Francisco, cuando ella entro a un callejón para descansar un poco escucho un llanto en un basurero, ella con rapidez fue a ver el contenedor, solo para encontrarse con un bebe.

Ella tenia una manta que tenia bordado su nombre, Yumi, ella busco en el callejo para ver si encontraba a su madre pero nada, ella la tomo y cuido, cuando iba a dejarla en un orfanato fue atacada por unos sabuesos del infierno que atacaron a ambas, ellos también querían a la bebe, sabiendo que no podía dejarla en cualquier lugar se izo cargo de ella, una voz de una mujer hablo en su mente, esta le daba direcciones y le guiaba a una especia de campamento donde estarían asalbo.

Pero todo se arruino, en su camino tuvo que tomar un desvió para evitar las autoridades, ya que una niña de 5 años con un bebe en brazos caminando solas por las calles llamaba demasiado la atención, ella en su desvió se topo con un campamento de ciclopes, luego mas y mas bestias se unieron en su casería y así fue como termino en una cueva.

No sabia que hacer, lagrimas amargas caían de sus mejillas al suelo que por una fisura entre las rocas bajoron.

"Ayuda…" susurro esperando que alguien viviera y las ayudara, rezo a cualquier dios que las salvaran a ambas, "Quien sea ayuda…" susurro de nuevo con la voz quebrada, apretando a la niña en un sus brazos miro las siluetas oscuras que venían por las dos, sin poder contenerse mas sollozo con fuerza, "¡Ayuda!" fue su grito final.

######################

 _Goteo_

 _Goteo_

 _Goteo_

Fueron los ruidos que se escuchaban en el fondo de la cueva, en un gran domo de rocas había una persona que estaba atado con decenas de cadenas doradas, estas la atravesaban sus ante brazos y piernas manteniéndolo suspendido en el aire.

 _(¿Qué es ese ruido?)_ Fue el pensamiento del hombre que despertó, su cabello en punta era dorado como el oro, sus ojos poco a poco se abrieron mostrando unos profundos ojos azules, el estaba desnutrido y delgado, la suciedad cubría gran parte de su cuerpo, solo tenía unos pantalones rotos naranjas, en su cuello tenia una guarda pelo planteado con un símbolo omega grabado de un lado y una hoja del otro, el hombro con cansancio miro asía arriba para ver como gotas de agua caían por su rostro.

"Ayuda…" fue el susurro que se escucho en la oscuridad. Ya mas consiente miro a su alrededor y luego miro asía arriba donde las gotas seguían cayendo.

 _(Alguien pide ayuda)_ sacudiendo las cadenas quiso moverse solo para caer sin fuerza, gruñendo forzó las cadenas que permanecían fijas y enteras, respirando con cansancio bajo la cabeza, ( _soy un inútil)_ gruño frustrado, no recordaba mucho, su mente estaba hecho un desastre, solo recordaba su nombre y otros detalles de su vida.

"Quien sea ayuda…" esta vez fue el susurro mas fuerte, se dio cuenta que este era más femenino, mas infantil.

 _(No…)_ las cadenas se movieron, un suave brillo rodeo al rubio, las cadenas que atravesaban sus extremidades comenzaban a fisurarce, las heridas por donde estaba atado comenzaron a sangrar, gruñendo con esfuerzo se retorció, "No me quedare aquí…" gruño con su garganta seca, las cadenas se comenzaron a romper, pero un símbolo en su pecho brillo, toda su fuerza la perdió y su brillo desapareció, ahogando el grito de dolor vio el símbolo Omega en su pecho que brillaba en dorado.

Los sollozos de una niña se escucharon en la silenciosa cueva, luego gruñido de bestias, el hombre se retorció, estaba esa niña en peligro debía actuar, el símbolo en su pecho brillo nuevamente pero aun haci no se detuvo, la sangre es sus brazos y pierna comenzaron a bajar por las cadenas que lo apresaban, "¡Vamos no te rindas!" gruño rompiendo mas cadenas, los gruñidos de las bestias se convirtieron en rugidos, con una mirada determinada enredo sus brazos en las cadenas para gritar con esfuerzo y comenzar a romperlas.

"¡Ayuda!"

Con ese ultimo grito de la niña el rubio brillo, rompiendo las cadenas cayo de pie en el suelo, mirando asía arriba salto con todos sus fuerzas.

##################

Después de su grito Annabeth cerró los ojos, de pronto escucho un estruendo, abriendo los ojos lo vio, frente a ella había un hombre, el solo estaba vestido con unos pantalones sucios y rotos, en sus brazos tenia cadenas que atravesaba sus extremidades, el hombre con calma miro las cadenas, con sus propias manos se las arranco de sus brazos, pasando los segundos estos se curaron, tomando una cadena miro a los monstruos frente a al, dándose la vuelta sonrió con suavidad a la niña, "Cierra los ojos pequeña" esta con rapidez izo caso, los seres sin paciencia gruñeron contra el recién llegado.

" **¡Maten al huma-"** antes de que el ciclope pudiera terminar sus palabras su cabeza fue arrancada por una cadena que lo cubría un brillo dorado, todos los monstruo se lanzaron contra el rubio que corrió contra ellos.

Annabeth temblaba, se escuchaba los golpes y rasgadura de carne, fuertes gruñidos y gritos de dolor de los Ciclopes y demás monstruos, de pronto todo se detuvo, pero ella no se atrevió a abrir los ojos, escuchando pasos esto se detuvieron frente a ella, abriendo los ojos con lentitud vio al hombre arrodillado colocándose frente a ella y tenía la sonrisa amistoso en su rostro.

"¿Hola cómo te llamas?" pregunto con suavidad, al mismo tiempo con su mano derecha toco la cabeza de la rubia, esta lo sintió, una calidez confortante atravesó su cuerpo, sus heridas de curaron con rapidez y se sintió excelente, incrédula miro a su salvador.

"So-o- y-y Annabeth!" se presento con rapidez colocándose de pie, el rubio al ver a la bebe en sus manos la cargo, la rubia se tensó por esto pero lo dejo, el rubio miro a la bebe con una sonrisa paternal, con cuidado la arrullo y esta dejo de llorar para mirar con curiosidad a la persona que la cargaba, "Ella es Yumi" hablo la pequeña rubia.

"Hola pequeña" con suavidad el hombre acaricio la mejilla de la pequeña que rio, cargándola en su brazo izquierdo ofreció su mano derecha a la pequeña rubia que lo miro con duda y miedo, "Soy Naruto Uzumaki… no tienen que temerme, ven vamos" se presento sonriente, Annabeth con lentitud se acerco para tomar la mano del hombre, los dos caminaron a paso lento asía afuera de la cueva donde el sol comenzaba a salir, mostrando un hermoso amanecer.

 **Bueno si les gusto díganmelo en los comentarios, si es aceptada por el publico la seguiré, recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido actualizare la historia sin más Chauuuuuu.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Como dijo un youtuber "Madre mia Willy" como les gusto esta historia, pero sin mas comencemos al final aclarare sus dudas**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones **.**

 **Capitulo 2:**

El descansaba entre las montañas yo mostrando el atardecen, centrándonos en un gran y frondoso bosque donde la vida vegetal y animal abundaba, vemos a dos jóvenes caminando por un sendero entre los arboles, uno de ellos era un rubio de cabello desordenado en punta, el tenia ojos azules con marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, vestía una gran chaqueta naranja con un patrón de llamas oscuras en la parte baja, en su espalda estaba un sombrero blanco con rojo que tenía el kenji de fuego, el rubio sonrió al ver a una alegre joven a su lado.

Ella era sin duda hermosa, tenía el cabello largo de color blanco la nieve, ella tenia un rostro angelical, sus ojos eran celestes como el cielo, tenia una gran figura curvilínea siendo sus pechos de taza E+, una cintura pequeña y unas grandes caderas, ella vestía un gran kimono suelto modesto pero aun así resaltaba su figura, ella estaba descalza caminando de manera alegre alado del shinobi.

"Asi que naruto-kun donde iremos?" pregunto la mujer abrazando el brazo del hombre a su lado.

"Es una sorpresa" dijo con calma.

"Moi espero que no sea otra vez una cena en ese puesto de Ramen…" se quejo sin soltar el brazo del uzumaki.

"Vamos, además no sé porque no te gusta ir, si asta comes mas que yo" bromeo con una sonrisa burlona, la mujer soltándolo bufo con molestia y le dio la espalda.

"Esa mesera castaña es muy coqueta contigo…" dijo con el seño fruncido, el rubio riendo con subidad se acerco a ella para abrazarla por la espalda con cariño.

"Sabes que solo tengo ojos para ti… Hitomi-chan" diciendo eso beso la mejilla de la chica que se sonrojo, a su alrededor la yerba y las plantas crecieron, alrededor de los pies de la mujer rosas azules crecieron, el rubio rio al ver esto, "Valla a alguien le gusto lo que hice" se burlo.

"Idiota" gruño la chica para darse vuelta con el ceño fruncido, pero al ver la sonrisa del Uzumaki sintió su corazón dar un brinco, ella rodeo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del shinobi para con timidez acercarse y besar sus labios, separándose un suave sonrojo nació en sus mejillas, "Te amo Naruto-kum"

"Y yo a ti Hitomi-chan…"

#########################

Despertando el Uzumaki se levanto de su cama, frunciendo el sueño recordó su pasado, no tenia tiempo para esto, una vez de pie camino por su casa para ir a la ducha, una ves termino bajo por las escaleras, llegando a la cocina se puso a cocinar para sus dos pequeñas.

"¡Plancha voladora!" fue el grito que se escucho desde arriba, el rubio solo sonrio escuchando gritos y golpes desde la planta superior, dos chicas bajaron por las escaleras.

AnnabethUzumaki era una hermosa joven de 17 años, ella se dejo el cabello largo asta su espalda baja, ella había ganado una gran figura que sin duda era la envidia de las chicas de su edad e incluso mujeres, siendo estos pechos copa D y una pequeña cintura con unas grandes caderas, la joven tenia una camiseta blanca grande y unos pantalones cortos oscuro, a su lado bajo otra niña.

Ella era Yumi Uzumaki y cumplió ya 14 años, siendo esta una adolecente en crecimiento tenía una figura pequeña pero prominente comparada a las niñas de su edad, ella tenia el cabellos oscura largo casi legando a su espalda baja, ahora sus rasgos asiáticos eran más prominentes siendo esta una hermosa adolecente, muchos pensaron que era Japonesa por su apariencia.

Sin duda las dos eran muy diferentes una de la otra, Annabeth era hija de Atenea, como era de esperar siendo hija de la diosa de la sabiduría ella era muy inteligente, paciente, siempre calmada y pensaba las cosas, era una buena hija. Ella destacaba en la escuela como la mejor estudiante, ella ya ha recibido decenas de becas de las mas prestigiosas escuelas que abrían sus puertas para ella.

Por otro lado Yumi era hija del dios de guerra, naruto tuvo que admitir que su hija se parecía a su padre en cuanto a sus habilidades, ella era una genio en el sentido de la pelea, armas, mano a mano, no importaba en que ella era una gran peleadora, el Uzumaki la ayudo a desarrollarse en el arte del Taijutsu, pero al parecer saco mas de su madre en su forma de ser, alegre, entusiasta y enérgica, además naruto la creo bajo las enseñanzas de el asiendo que su pequeña sea lo mas lejano a una hija de Ares de lo que se podía ser. Ella era la campeona en lucha de su escuela y experta en diferentes deportes, sin duda una deportista nata que tenía un gran futuro.

La mayor de las dos se froto el estomago con dolor, "Padre! Dile a este engendro del mal que no me golpee para levantarme" gruño ella, el rubio miro a la peli negra que se puso nerviosa.

"Bueno es que no te despertabas… ¡Además recuerda que papi dijo que no puedes leer libros hasta la madrugada hay gente que duermen sabes!" gruño a su hermana que se enojo mas, el Uzumaki suspiro, sin duda las dos eran como el agua y el aceite no se llevaban bien, al igual que sus padre Atenea y Ares los dos se odiaban a muerte.

"Silencio mocosa tonta que apenas sabe leer"

"Oblígame nerd!"

"Pecho plano!"

"Como dices! estoy en crecimiento maldita gorda tetuda"

Las dos siguieron insultándose y chocando miradas amenazadoras, sin embargo cuando se escucho el chasquidos de dedos las dos se detuvieron para mirar a su figura paterna que las miro con una ceja levantada.

"Niñas ya saben que no deben pelear, como se dice"

"Lo siento hermana" dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo disculpándose una con la otra,

"Muy bien… a comer siéntense" las dos con rapidez se fueron a sentar y con hambre vieron el gran desayuno que su padre iso, las dos comieron con rapidez y saborearon los deliciosos panqueques con miel, "Anni ya firme tus boletas de calificaciones muy bien con tus notas" felicito acercándose para revolver con cariño el cabello de la rubia que sonrió feliz, "Yumi me dijeron que iras a las nacionales para pelear en Karate representando tu escuela muy bien, pero tus notas son un poco bajas, recuerda que debes esforzarte en tus estudios" la peli negra con la boca llena asintió con la cabeza, el rubio beso la cabeza de ella para sonreír, "Muy bien tenemos medio hora para la escuela alístense" diciendo eso bebió café con calma, sus dos pequeñas con rapidez asintieron con la cabeza.

Pasando los minutos vemos a los tres frente a la casa, esta era de dos pisos, grande pero modesta, el rubio Uzumaki tenía un traje oscuro con una camisa azul debajo y sin corbata, sus dos hijas tenían sus respectivos uniformes de su escuela, siendo esta una camisa y una falda gris que llegaba asta sus rodillas, frente a ellos estaba un auto personalizado de gran potencia, este era un Torino del 84 de color verde con una franja blanca, "Padre ya somos los bastantes mayores como para ir solas" dijo la rubia siendo apoyada por su hermana.

"Oh vamos ante rogaban para que las llevara a la escuela" dijo en broma el Uzumaki que miro a sus dos hijas adoptivas.

"Antes… además aramos niñas" se quejo Yumi, las dos chicas entraron para ir en la parte trasera, naruto con calma se subió en el asiento del conductor para ir a la escuela de las chicas.

Pasando los minutos estaban llegando a la escuela, "Aquí esta bien Papa, iremos a pie" dijo la rubia que izo detener al Uzumaki el vehículo.

"Pero solo faltan unas cuadras no pu-" antes de que pudor terminar las dos adolecentes se bajaron del auto.

"Adiós papi te queremos" dijo con rapidez Anni que junto a su hermana corrieron a la escuela.

"Adios…" susurro confuso y un tanto herido, les daba vergüenza que sus amigos lo vieran, el parecía normal según el mismo, desde hace 5 años desde que comenzaron la secundaria ellas se negaron que el entre a la escuela, asta el punto de ni siquiera avisarle cuando avía reuniones de padres, tragando su nudo en la garganta iba a arrancar el auto cuando vio en el asiento trasero dos bolsas de almuerzo, tomándolas sonrió.

###################

"Oye Anni, ¿Por qué siempre vienen a pie? Viven lejos de aquí" pregunto una de las amigos de la rubia, este era Persy Jackson.

"Si pero no te preocupes caminamos rápido no es problema llegar" le quito importancia la rubia al asunto, las dos hermanas Uzumaki estaba con su grupo de amigos afuera de la escuela, entre ella avía varia chicas que eran sus amigas, siendo Percy y grober un joven afro americano en muletas los dos únicos chicos del grupo.

"Oh my" susurro una de las chicas cerca de las Uzumakis, todas las chicas y maestras que estaban en la escuela voltearon a ver, todas ella se embobaron por lo que vieron.

"Dime que no lo izo" dijo en un tono esperanzado Yumi a su hermana que se mantuvo tanza.

"Al parecer si lo izo" dijo en un tono sombrío Annabeth, las dos hermanas lentamente se dieron vuelta para verlo, a un sonriente naruto que pasaba entre la multitud de estudiantes y algunas maestras que no apartaban su vista de el, el rubio no aparentaba tener mas de 25 y con la buena apariencia que tenia y como cortésmente contestaba el saludo de las jóvenes que tuvieron el valor de salúdalo, esto llamaba demasiado la atención al sexo femenino, finalmente su padre llego hasta quedar frente a ellas.

"Hola princesas se olvidaron sus almuerzos en el auto" dijo sonriente extendiendo las bolsas las ofreció a sus hijas, todo fue silencio, las hermanas se miraron antes de asentir con una mirada oscura, la rubia tomo al Uzumaki de su chaqueta y lo llevo fuera de la escuela, en cuanto a Yumi.

"¡Que mierda miran! ¡Nunca vieron a un padre traerles el almuerzo a sus hijas! ¡Largo!" todos entendiendo el mensaje entraron a la escuela para seguir con sus actividades, no querían hacer enojar a alguien que les podría dar una paliza con facilidad, dando fuertes pisadas la peli negra camino asta afuera de la escuela, donde un confuso naruto miraba a sus dos hijas.

"Eee… algo mal?" pregunto un tanto extrañado por el comportamiento de ambas. Antes que pudieran seguir los celulares de ambas semi diosas sonaron, ellas miraron que les llovían mensajes de todas las chicas e incluso maestras de la escuela, algunos de los mensajes eren demasiado sugerentes, Annabeth apago su celular, pero su hermana lo estrello contra una pared destruyendo el teléfono en miles de pedazos, el rubio un tanto temeroso metió las manos en sus bolcillos para intentar relajarse solo para encontrar un pedazo de papel, mirándolo había un numero de celular y una frase que no alcanzo a leer ya que este fue arrebatado por su hija mayor que con calma rompió el papel en miles de pedazos.

"Padre ¿Por qué estas aquí?" pregunto de forma calmada Annabeth pero las venas en su frente que latían con furia no era una buena señal.

"Los almuerzos se los traje…" dijo con nerviosismo rascándose la cabeza.

"Sabes que has hecho ahora cada mocosa hormonal o vieja puta estarán al pendiente de ti" fruño la peli negra que recibió un suave pero dura golpe en la cabeza.

"Lenguaje" dijo con seriedad el rubio, suspirando el se puso serio, "Saben que no pueden tenerme lejos de ustedes por sus celos, esto es como esa vez hace 5 años que tu Anni dijiste que tenia dolor de cabeza y decías que tenias visiones de un mundo fantástico solo para hacer que cancele una cita con una mujer" su hija adoptiva desvió la mirada enojada y avergonzada por recordar eso, "Y tu Yumi prendiste fuego la casa para que una amiga del trabajo no venga a cenar a casa… saben que soy su padre y no los cambiare por nada verdad?" pregunto solo para ver como sus hijas se iban sin querer escuchar mas.

Suspirando se fue a su auto, encendiéndolo llego a un trabajo, era simple un bar, el bajando del vehículo se fue a atender su trabajo, abriendo el local este pronto se lleno de gente en su mayoría mujeres que buscaban relajarse, el rubio como no quería solo emborracharlas para que luego salgan afuera en ese estado mando una invisible capa de chakra que relajaba a las personas, asiendo que estas beben solo lo necesario y luego se vallan en paz, atrás de la barra izo varios tragos. Después de rechazar algunas ofertas de algunas mujeres decidió ya irce, no era que no le gustaran las mujeres, pero hace un años volvió a casa tarde con olor a alcohol y sexo, pues digamos que a sus hijas no le pareció gracioso y bueno tubo que dormir afuera de caza por una semana.

Suspirando vio que era hora de ir a buscar a sus hijas, silbando una tonada alegre fue por su auto, conduciendo llego a su destino, pero se preocupo al ver a sus dos hijas frente a la escuela, ambas tenían un seño fruncido y unos ojos asesinos, sus miradas acecinas se dirigían a las chicas que estaba alrededor de ellas, estacionándose iba a bajar cuando la mirada furiosa de ambas lo detuvo, las dos pasando entre la multitud de estudiantes y se subieron al auto, arrancando el auto acelero para ir a casa, mirando por el espejo retrovisor vio a las dos aun enfadadas.

"Saben hoy es viernes y bueno pensé en tal vez le gustaría ir de campamento que opinan" esperanzado miro por el espejo retrovisor de su auto, el rostro de sus dos hijas se suavizó.

"Esta bien… pero solo nosotros tres verdad?" dijo Yumi con seriedad, el rubio solo asintió con una sonrisa, los dos ya estaban en casa y sus hijas fueron a sus respectivos cuartos tenían mucho que empacar para mañana temprano salir de campamente.

Naruto una vez que vio que se fueron su rostro tomo un tono mas serio y sombrío, de pronto tres clones de el mismo salieron de entre las sombras, estos llevaban equipamiento shinobi y tenían algunos rasguños mostrando haber estado en una pelea.

"Ya matamos y limpiamos el area a unos 100 kilómetros a la redonda, todos los seres han sido neutralizados, iremos al bosque donde acampamos con las chicas, mataremos cualquier amanaza" hablo uno de los clones, el original asintió en silencio, los tres Kage bunshin desaparecieron en un shushin, no sin antes dejar un pergamino en el suelo, naruto con calma lo tomo para desenvolverlo y leerlo.

Apretando los dientes con ira vio los datos, 6 niños semidioses muertos en esta semana, tragándose su ira miro el cielo, estos supuestos dioses, no les importaba los niños que dejaban en sus caminos, si no fuera por sus hijas el mismo hubiera ido al monte olimpo y matar a esos idiotas, pero debía controlarse, levantando su camisa frunció en ceño, la marca aun estaba presente, al paso de los años logro desbloquear el 15 % de su poder, suficiente para matar a los dioses como Ares o Apolo, pero le costaría trabajo contra Hades, Poseidon y Zeus.

De su cuello saco el guarda pelo, abriéndolo mostro una fotografía de dos jóvenes, uno era el con sus vestimentas típicas de Hokage, la otra era una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco, los dos estaban juntos abrazados mirando sonrientes la cámara, apretando sus puños con furia cerro el guarda pelo y lo guardo en su bolcillo, no queria recordar eso ahora solo le provocaba amargura.

Caminando de nuevo a casa se fue a ver a sus hijas, necesitaba calmarce.

####################

Vemos un lugar extraño, un lugar donde las estrellas brillaban en la oscuridad infinita, pero en el medio de todo había un rectángulo blanco que flotaba en el medio del espacio, en el piso blanco había barios pilares de mármol, había un ropero de madera a un lado una pequeña mesa, centrándonos en el medio del lugar vemos una gran cama de sabanas blancas, recostada en la cama vemos un hermosa mujer de cabello blanco, sus ojos celeste opacos y tristes miraban un objeto en sus manos, era un guarda pelo de color plateado con el grabado de una hoja de un lado y del otro el símbolo omega, abriéndolo miro la fotografía, sin poder contenerse lagrimas salieron de sus ojos.

"Lo siento…" susurro al mujer con una voz apagada y quebrada, ella apretó el guarda pelo en su pecho justo sobre su corazón que le dolía, sollozos se escucharon en las profundidades del espacio, "Lo siento tanto… Naruto-kun" lagrimas amargas caían por su rostro, ella miro la fotografía, era ella abrazando a su amado, "Perdóname… perdóname… por favor" susurro viendo el objeto en sus manos.

En el medio de las estrellas se escuchaba el suave sollozo de la mujer que hablaba en voz baja rogando perdón sin parar.

 **Y bueno listo, como verán esta historia tendrá momentos divertidos como también sombríos… como guardianes de la galaxia.**

 **Muchos tal ves tengan una idea de quien es la mujer y que tiene que ver con el pasado de naruto.** **Díganme en los comentarios que les pareció y que opinan de lo que acaban de leer, recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido les traeré otro cap, sin más chauuuuuuuuuu.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bueno aquí el cap 3 sin mas comencemos.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones **.**

 **Capitulo 3: La primera confrontación Prt 1.**

Naruto estaba sentado en su cama mirando a la nada, a su lado tenía una gran mochila, tenía todo lo necesario para ir de campamento, estaba amaneciendo y no había dormido nada, sus clones avían desaparecido hace una hora, habían matado cientos de esas cosas que vagaban por la zona, no importa cuántos ciclopes o otras vestías mitológicas mate siempre aparecían mas, había desarrollado un sello que le permitía sellarlos y luego debía quemarlo hasta ahora eso funcionaba pero llevaba demasiado tiempo, suspirando tomo la mochila para bajar por las escaleras.

Sus dos hijas adoptivas estaban ya listas, ambas llevaban ropa de montaña siendo esto unos pantalones oscuros camuflados y una sudadera roja siendo esta de Yumi y una plateada de Annabeth, las dos estaban emocionadas.

"Vamos papa! Esta es la época del año donde las lechuzas migran a este bosque" dijo emocionada la rubia que tenía un libro en mano.

"Si… ya tengo con que probar mi puntería" hablo con una sonrisa torcida que saco una resortera de metal y una pequeña bolsa con canicas de acero, la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría se horrorizo ante esto, ella amaba ese tipo de aves, sin pensarlo se le arrebato las cosas a su hermana.

"Estas loca pequeña psicópata no permitiré eso…" levantando la resortera la saco del alcance de la chica menor.

"Dame eso nerd!" gruño la niña que saltaba para alcanzar su gomera, naruto suspirando sonrió si duda eran como hermanas, pasando los minutos estaban en el auto yendo al bosque, ya estaba atardeciendo tardaron demasiado en el auto, bajando de su trasporte se estiraron para despertar sus cuerpos adormecidos, "Eee papa puedo ir al baño" pidió con rapidez la peli negra asiática.

"Si Anni acompáñala" la hermana mayor asiendo caso acompaño a su hermana entre los árboles, naruto una vez las vio irse solo comenzó a poner las tiendas para dormir, pero algunos ruidos en los arboles llamaron su atención, mirando asía arriba vio una ninfa de los bosques, esta tenía el cabello castaño y unas orejas largas, su cuerpo era voluptuoso y bien formado, sin duda una mujer hermosa, el shinobi solo la saludo con la mano, "Hola ninfa-san"

Esta ante el saludo amistoso bajo del árbol para con cautela acercarse al rubio, este con un sonrisa saco de su bolsillo una barra de chocolate, la mujer con curiosidad se acerco para ver la ofrenda del humano frente a ella, la mujer de la naturaleza tomo el dulce para correr de nuevo entre los arboles donde más ninfas parecida a ella estaban esperándola, esta al llegar con sus hermanas de la naturaleza dividió el dulce para repartirse y comer.

El shinobi solo sonrió ante esto, de todos los seres mitológicos que existían en este mundo sin duda las ninfas de cuál sea su elemente le agradaban, era calladas, tímidas y con los corazones más puro que ha sentido, se sentía bien tenerlas a su alrededor, dejando eso de lado comenzó a levantar el campamente, sus hijas llegaron a los minutos y al ver a las ninfas mirar a su figura paterna no les agrado.

"Shuu largo!" gruño yumi intentando ahuyentarlas, estas al verla tomaron distancia con miedo.

"Yumi déjalas tranquilas" dijo naruto que camino hasta quedar alado de la adolecente, "Ellas son ninfas son representaciones de la naturaleza, ellas son diosas menores entre los olímpicos… además me parecen tiernas solo mirarlas" dijo con una sonrisa acaricio la cabeza de la ninfa más cercana que inclino de forma sumisa asía el, la mujer de la naturaleza sonreía ante la caricia, "Además mira a tu hermana" señalo a la rubia que sonreía viendo a lo lejos algo, siguiendo la mirada de su hija mayor adoptiva vio como una ninfa avía caído de cara desde lo alto de un árbol, el rubio dirigió una mirada seria a la joven semi diosa que perdió su sonrisa para ganar una sonrisa nerviosa.

"No sonreía por eso… es que me acorde de un chiste que me habían contado… y recién lo entendí" se excuso la adolecente ante su figura paterna, todo fue un silencio incomodo, pasando los horas ya era de noche, los tres estaban sentados alrededor de una fogata, pero las semidiosas estaba enojadas al ser rodeadas por decenas de ninfas del bosque que estabas al pendiente de naruto que estaba asando decenas de malvaviscos.

"Sabes tú dijiste que solo seriamos nosotros tres…" gruño yumi que estaba siendo peinada por una hermosa ninfa rubia de grandes pechos, ella se canso de intentar ahuyentarla así que la dejo hacer lo que quiera.

"Si solo nosotros… podrías dejar mi mochila por favor" pidió Annabeth que estaba sentada en un tronco viendo como una de las entidades de la naturaleza revisaba curiosa su bolsa sacando varios libros y un diario.

" **Papi y yo… siempre temí decir que yo te am-"** antes que la ninfa siguiera leyendo este diario fue arrebatado por una sonrojada y enojada Annabeth.

"Ya tranquilos todos… saben le contare una historia, esta es de mi primera misión siendo un shinobi cuando era un niño…" naruto nunca le oculto nada a sus hijas, bueno al menos no todo, ya que ellas estaban enterradas de su vida de shinobi aunque nunca les dijo el cómo termino encadenado en esa cueva, pasando los minutos ya sus hijas adoptivas fueron a dormir y las ninfas se reunieron a su alrededor para acomodarse y pasar la noche.

El shinobi con calma atizo el fuego para que no se apagara, desde que despertó todo cambio, la tecnología avía avanzado a pasos agigantados, pero cuanto paso desde que fue aprisionado no lo sabía, los libros que leyó mostraban las épocas que habían pasado, el no pertenecía a ninguna de ellas, aunque tenía una gran similitud con la vieja época oriental donde existieron los shinobis, apretando sus puños con fuerza suspiro.

 _Mas de 100.000 años._

Esa fue el resultado que saco, todos sus amigos, todos sus aliados, Hinata, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Obachan, izo un trago amargo al recordar a todas las personas que perdió, todo por _ella,_ su mente se nublo, las ninfas que le rodeaban se despertaron y se alejaron de el, todos los animales a las cercanías se alejaron del lugar, sus instintos le gritaban peligro.

Apretando sus puños miro el fuego frente a el, vapor rojo comenzó a salir de el, sus ojos se tornaron rojos, su mente se nublaba, sus emociones se estaba descontrolando, levantándose miro el cielo, los dioses olímpicos…

Eran como ella, todos ellos vendrían por el para hacerlo de nuevo, sellarlo como si fuera una bestia sin conciencia, un monstruo…

 _Tou-san_

Esa voz la izo reaccionar, al instante se giro para ver la tienda donde dormían las semidiosas, a paso lento el se acerco, abriendo la tienda el las vio, las dos estaban abrazadas dándose calor mutuamente, los dos sonreían, en el medio de ambas había un peluche de un zorro, como flas varios recuerdos vinieron a su mente, todos esos momentos donde el estaba pare ellas, ellas lo consideraban su padre sin dudarlo, ellas lo querían y el a ellas las consideraba sus hijas, entrecerrando los ojos un recuerdo en especial vino a su mente.

 **Flas back:**

Era medio día, en un pueblo entre las montañas vemos un restaurante donde varias personas estaban comiendo en el, pero en una mesa vemos a incrédula Annabeth de 5 años mirando al hombre que la salvo comer y comer plato tras plato de comida, en una mochila de bebe estaba la pequeña yumi que estaba durmiendo, el rubio que solo vestía unos pantalones rotos naranja, el rubio agarro una gran jarra de agua para beber hasta dejarla vacio, suspirando este se recostó en la silla sonriente.

"Valla siento que no había comido en miles de años…" buscando entre sus pantalones saco una pepita de oro que le dio a una joven mesera morena, ella tenía ojos oscuros, era alta y bien formado teniendo una figura promedio, la chica al ver bien la pieza de oro abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

"Eee señor esto vale más de $ 100.000 dólares, usted solo gasto unos 350 dólares" dijo con cortesía intentado devolver el oro solo para que este fuera colocado de nuevo en sus manos, el rubia sonriente tomo las manos de la joven serrando los ojos por unos segundos este los abrió y sonrió.

"Eso paga la comida y lo que queda para ti… continua estudiando tienes un gran futuro" dijo con tranquilidad, al instante la chica abrió los ojos con incredulidad.

"¿Co-o-mo?" pregunto.

"Maa maa no le des importancia ve" hablo moviendo la mano con despreocupación, la chica sin creerlo fue con su jefe, pasando los minutos la chica salió sin la vestimenta de mesera, esta con alegría salto para salir afuera del lugar y tomando una bicicleta se fue despidiéndose de naruto con una gran sonrisa, todo bajo la mirada incrédula de la semi diosa, pero la sonrisa del rubio no despareció, tronando sus dedos llamo la atención de la niña "Dime que hacia una niña y una bebe en una cueva oscura en el medio de la noche" dijo ya sentándose mejor y poner una mirada seria.

"Podría preguntar lo mismo" dijo la rubia con desconfianza, ella no llego tan lejos confiando en cualquiera, ya habían algunos que intentaron ganarse su confianza solo para después tratar de matarla o entregarla al mejor postor, ella era una semi diosa, pero también era una niña bonita de características únicas y en el mundo oscuro de hoy en día las personas normales sin conocimiento de los seres mitológicos también era peligrosos para ella.

"Ja niña no estás en posición de pedir" dijo con una sonrisa cruzándose de brazos, sin embargo la castaña solo se levanto de donde estaba, ella tomo a la bebe durmiente y la coloco en su espalda, caminando paso alado del shinobi que permanecía tranquilo, "Hay más de esas cosas que mate… más de 30 para ser exactos… 8 son esos seres gigantes de un ojo, 12 de algo que parecen ser murciélagos gigantes y 10 perros que parecen salido del mismo infierno" dijo tomando una servilleta para comenzar a jugar con ella.

"¿Qué quieres?" hablo en voz baja la niña con la mirada gacha, no sabía que hacer, tenía su espada pero si el rubio decía la verdad no había forma de que llegue lejos y no podía arriesgar la seguridad de Yumi, el hombre a su lado se levanto para darle una figura de origami que izo de la servilleta siendo esta una flor del oto.

"Quiero darte seguridad… es lo menos que puedo hacer Anni… tu me liberaste… tu llanto, tu grito de ayuda me dio la fuerza y voluntad de romper mis cadenas y salir de mi encierro" una vez termino de hablar se dirigió a la salida del restaurante, indecisa la rubia pensó en los pros y contras de ir con el rubio, tomando una decisión lo siguió.

Pasando las horas vemos a los tres en el medio del bosque, varias copias del shinobi estaban asiendo una cabaña de madera, con herramientas y cosas que la hija de Atenea no sabía de donde salieron, ella estaba sentada en un tronco con un biberón en mano, ella con cuidado le dio la leche a la pequeña peli negra, a su lado estaba naruto que estaba en posición de meditación, pero antes que la niña dijera algo noto como a su alrededor la yerba seca flotaba, el shinobi abriendo los ojos puso una mirada seria, un gran círculo dorado se forma debajo de los tres, para confusión de los clones estos miraron como el original y las niñas desaparecieron.

######################

Naruto se mantuvo calmado, discretamente camino para ponerse enfrente de las dos semidiosas, ellos de alguna manera fueron transportados desde el bosque a este extraño lugar, era una especie de coliseo, todo el suelo era de mármol blanco, grandes pilares a su alrededor que formaban un circulo, en este lugar había doce tronos donde se encontraban varios gigantes humanos, Naruto no sabía quiénes eran y tampoco le importaba, sin embargo Annabeth los reconoció a todos y cada uno de ellos gracias a los libros que su madre le dejaba para que pudiera aprender.

En el trono más alto y grande estaba el Zeus, este era un hombre de edad avanzada pero se mantenía en forma mostrando su poderoso físico, el es padre de los dioses y los hombres en la mitología griega que gobernaba a los dioses del Olimpo como un padre a una familia, de forma que incluso los que no eran sus hijos naturales se dirigían a él como tal. Era el Rey de los Dioses que supervisaba el universo. Era el dios del cielo y el trueno. Sus atributos incluyen el rayo, el águila, el toro y el roble. _**(Apariencia de Zeus del juego dios de la guerra 2 o 3)**_

El trono alado de este era una mujer hermosa de cabello plateado y ojos del mismo color, esta tenía una gran figura de reloj de arena que se escondida en su túnica blanca con detalles dorados, esta era Hera. Es la legítima esposa y una de las tres hermanas del dios Zeus en el panteón olímpico de la mitología griega. Además, ocupaba el cargo de Reina de los dioses. Su madre se llamaba Rea y su padre Cronos. Hera fue conocida por su naturaleza celosa y vengativa, principalmente contra las amantes y la descendencia de Zeus, este dato era algo que preocupo a Annabeth, su amiga Zoe era hija de Zeus y una mujer mortal y según le conto su amiga su madre falleció de una terrible enfermedad del cual tal vez fue puesta por la diosa del matrimonio y la familia.

Otro mas era Poseidón siendo este el rey del mar y los terremotos, siendo este un hombre castaño de barba corta, el tenia una armadura azul hecha de escamas de pescado, en su mano tenía un tridente de acero con detalles de olas, el dios del mar miro a los recién llegados con duda.

Otra era afrodita que no dejaba de ver al Uzumaki, esta era la diosa del amor y la lujuria, ella era sin duda la más hermosas de todas las diosas presentes, esta era una mujer alta de cabello largo atado en grandes coletas de color rojo, tenía unos ojos azules que brillaban con intensidad, su piel era clara como la leche algo que izo a naruto recordar sienta Hyuga.

En otro trono vemos a Hestia, es la diosa de la cocina, la arquitectura, el hogar, o, más apropiadamente del fuego que da calor y vida a los hogares. Es una diosa pacífica. Era la hija primogénita de los titanes Crono y Rea, Como diosa del hogar y la familia, Hestia apenas salía del Olimpo excepto para atender el oráculo de Delfos. La diosa tenía una gran belleza mas al natural a comparación que las demás, ella era castaña de ojos marones, tenía una gran figura voluptuosa, ella miro a las semi diosas con tristeza.

En otro trono estaba Deméter la diosa griega de la agricultura, nutricia pura de la tierra verde y joven, ciclo vivificador de la vida y la muerte, protectora del matrimonio y la ley sagrada. Se la venera como la "portadora de las estaciones". La entidad divina tenía el cabello oscuro y unos ojos también negros como el carbón, ella era la más voluptuosa de las diosas, siendo sus pechos grandes al igual que sus caderas y una pequeña cintura, pero su gran cuerpo físico que cualquier hombre o mujer desearía estaba en contraste a la mirada inocente y pura de la dios. Esta diosa sintió una extraña sensación al ver al shinobi que estaba cruzado de brazos mirando a su alrededor.

Otra era Ares, la bebe durmiendo en la espalda de la rubia comenzó gimotear incomoda, el era el dios de la guerra y el derramamiento de sangre, este tenía la apariencia de un motociclista, bestia chaqueta y pantalones de cuero, tenía una musculatura grande, su cabello corto y negro, sus ojos eran cubiertos por unos lentes oscuros, el dios miro a la bebe que era cargada por le semidiosa, este frunció el ceño.

En otro trono estaba Artemis, ella era la diosa de la Caza y de la virginidad, ella era una mujer de gran belleza, esta tenia ojos claros como la luna y su cabello era largo de color oscuro, ella vestía una armadura plateada romana y tenía un arco y flechas cargando en su espalda.

Otro era Hades que no estaba en un trono, es estaba recostado en uno de los tantos pilares, era un hombre de cabello largo y oscuro, tenía una armadura oscura con detalles rojos, el miro al shinobi con seriedad.

Y los demás dioses que Annabeth no le dio importancia, pero ella al ver a su madre sintió un pinchazo en su corazón, ella una mujer hermosa, su cabello era largo de color castaño y sus ojos eran de un color gris azulado, ella tenía una armadura dorada al estilo romano, en su mano cargaba una lanza con grabados, la diosa miro con preocupación a su pequeña pero por ahora ella debía mantenerse callada.

Naruto sin miedo miro a todos estos seres gigantes con calma, solo para después voltear y mirar el rostro preocupado y temeroso de la rubia que sostenía su mano con fuerza.

"Anni quiero que te calmes y respires" este le dio la espalda a los dioses para arrodillarse y levantar su puño, la pequeña lo entendió y choco puños con el, pasando los segundos el shinobi se puso de pie separando su mano de la de la semi diosa, "Asi que dioses del Olimpo… solo hay un dios para mi y ninguno de ustedes lo son" dijo con seriedad, rayos surcaron los cielo, todos los dices presentes se enojaron por tal falta de respeto.

" **Cuida tus palabras mortal"** advirtió Zeus con sus ojos brillando en azul con fuerza, **"Te hemos traído para saber quién eres… y porque tienes a dos semi diosas contigo"**

"Y yo que pensé que ustedes lo veían todo… Pff valla dios, en cuanto a quien soy pues solo diré Queca" comento con desinterés.

" **¿Queca?"** pregunto Apolo con extrañes al igual que los otros.

"Si… que carajos les importa!" grito sin más, todo fue silencio, solo para ser interrumpido por Afrodita que libero una fuerte carcajada.

" **Oh mi, todo un valiente eee, déjame presen-"**

"Eres Afrodita la diosa del amor o también conocida con el título de la puta del olimpo" interrumpió el uzumaki que miro con tristeza a la diosa, "Veo tus emociones… esa mascara algún dia se romperá y veras lo que eres…" para sorpresa de todos la sonrisa de la peli rroja cayo para ser sustituida por una de furia.

" **Como te atreves no sabes nada de lo que siento"**

"Créeme hay pocas cosas que se escapan de mi, lo veo en tus ojos… bueno basta de dramatizar las cosas, pueden enviarme donde estaba tengo que hace la cena para las niñas" dijo con seriedad, esta vez fue Ares quien se levanto, este salto para disminuir su tamaño y ser del tamaño como el de un humano cualquiera.

" **Así que estas viva mocosa inútil…"** a paso lento se acerco a Annabet que cargaba la bebe, **"Acabaras como tu madre"** asiendo aparecer un martillo de guerra se acerco mas, sin embargo este tubo que atrapar una daga que fue lanzada por la rubia que saco una espada.

"¡No tocaras a Yumi-chan ella es mi responsabilidad… y más importante mi hermanita!" grito con furia, ella sabía que no podría ganar, el era un dios ella no era nada comparado con el, sus piernas temblaban al igual que sus manos, con su brazo derecho sostuvo la espada y con la izquierda tomo a la pequeña bebe para ponerla contra su pecho de manera protectora.

" **Atenea ponle una correa a tu hija antes que la mate"** a ninguna de las diosas presentes le gusto esto, todas miraron con odio al dios de la guerra, cuando estaban por saltar en la defensas de las niñas se escucho unos aplausos, todos voltearon a un calmado naruto que aplaudía de forma sarcástica.

"Todo un hombre eee pelear contra una niña de 5 años… debes ser muy inseguro de ti mismo que la tienes pequeña y la quieres compensar siendo un hipócrita bastardo que se quiere hacer el macho" dando pasos se puso frente a una incrédula Annbeth, varios vieron esto con duda un mortal queriendo desafiar a un dios, ya sabían como terminaría, Atenea estaba por saltar con su lanza a defender a su hija pero un furioso Ares ataco con su martillo.

" **¡Muere hijo de puta!"** con fuerza dio el golpe, todos en shock vieron como el dios de la guerra salió volando asía atrás estrellándose contra su trono, el shinobi tenia sus manos en sus bolcillo y una de sus piernas estaba levantada, con calma la bajo, pero lo que pocos notaron fueron su cara de esfuerzo con la marca dorada en su pecho que brillaba, esto no paso desapercibido por Atenea.

"Lamento decir que para su mala suerte estas niñas tienen un guarda espaldas… yo" dijo apuntándose a si mismo con una sonrisa, detrás de el la semi diosa estaba incrédula.

" _Quiero darte seguridad… es lo menos que puedo hacer Anni… tu me liberaste… tu llanto, tu grito de ayuda me dio la fuerza y voluntad de romper mis cadenas y salir se mi encierro"_ esa palabra resonaron en la mente de Annabeth, ella abrazo a la bebe en sus brazos con fuerza, el quería cuidarla, el se interesaba en ella, podía confiar en el.

De entre los escombre del trono del dios de la guerra surgio Ares, el estaba ileso y furioso, su martillo había caído a la par del uzumaki que lo tomo, solo para sacar una carcajada burlona del dios, **"Tarado ningun mortal puede levantar mi martillo"** dijo acercándose al shinobi que miro el martillo de guerra en el suelo, pero este con una expresión seria levanto al martillo para incredulidad de todos.

"No me subestimes… pero no me agrada te lo devuelvo" dando una vuelta tomo impulso para con su brazo derecho lanzar el arma asía Ares que la atrapo, pero por la fuerza de este lanzamientos el dios derrapo asía atrás, tomando de nuevo su martillo sonrió con locura y sed de sangre.

" **Por fin alguien con quien vale la pena pelear… una vez acabe contigo las semidiosas siguen y nadie me detendrá… recuerdas la ley verdad Atenea"** hablo mirando de forma disimulada a Atenea que apretó sus puños con fuerza, los dioses tenían prohibido matarse entre ellos, tomando su lanza pensó con rapidez.

" **Mortal te prestare mi arma con tal de que venzas a Ares"** dijo la diosa de la sabiduría que lanzo su arma al Uzumaki que la atrapo sin voltear en el aire, este miro el arma y luego a la diosa, con un expresión de disgusto tomo el arma para lanzarla de vuelta a su dueña, la lanza paso junto alado del rostro de la diosa asiendo que esta se clave en el trono, **"¿Qu-e?"** dijo atónita el rechazo su arma.

"Naruto! Debes tomar esa arma tu oponente es un dios… te va a matar!" grito con desesperación la pequeña rubia al ver tal ventaja ser arrojada a la basura, sin embargo el shinobi solo se encogió de hombros.

"Debes confiar más en mis habilidades Anni… yo no necesito la ayuda de una supuesta diosa" el se puso en posición de pelea, colocando sus manos en su muñecas que tenis tatuados unos sellos invoco dos kunai, tomando una en cada mano espero.

" **Idiota hubieras tomado el arma de esa estúpida… comencemos"** corriendo al Uzumaki dio un fuerte martillazo que el rubio esquivo, frustrado lanzo golpea y golpes que era bloqueados o esquivados, arto invoco una arma de fuego siendo esta una metralleta, con locura disparo cientos de disparos, pero estos fueron bloqueados por el shinobi que con sus kunia dividió o desvió las balas, al paso de los minutos el arma se vacío.

"…" naruto se mantuvo de pie, pero todos vieron como de su hombros, pecho y piernas tenia pequeños agujeros mostrando que no pudo bloquear todos los disparos, antes que pudiera hacer algo su oponente apareció frente a él para darle un combo de puñetazos y golpes con su martillo de guerra, con un rápido movimiento el dios golpeo unas de sus piernas para derribarlo, cayendo de espaldas el shinobi rodo para evitar que su cabeza sea aplastada por el martillo, poniéndose de pie lanzo una de sus kunias que dio en el pecho de Ares, pero su arma se rompió al hacer contacto con la armadura del dios.

" **Necesitas más que eso mortal"** corriendo al Uzumaki este cruzo sus dedos, de pronto decenas de clones aparecieron a su alrededor y todos atacaron con fiereza al dios, todos los espectadores estaban viendo la pelea algunos interesados otras preocupadas, Ares tomando el cuello de una de las copias la estrello contra otra asiéndolos desaparecer, pero de pronto se vio envuelto en alambre por dos clones que estaban a su lado jalando el cable, frente a el apareció otro clon que estampo un Rasengan en su frente, el dios de la guerra salió rodando asía atrás revolcándose se quedo tendido en el suelo.

(Esto va mal… mi chakra está a solo el 5 %... por suerte mi cuerpo está a su máxima capacidad, debo de acabarlo con mis puños) con esos pensamientos uso su kunia para sacarse las balas en su cuerpo, sus heridas a paso lento se iban cerrando y curando, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando con lentitud el dios de la guerra se puso de pie, un aura roja lo cubrió, este parándose piso el suelo con fuerza, tomando su martillo vio a su oponente.

" **Como te atreves… sucio mortal"** gruñendo su ropa desapareció para que esta fuera remplazado por una armadura oscura medieval y a la vez espartana siendo esta una falda recortada, con hombreras con forma de buitre, tenía un casco espartano de color oscuro con el cepillo que era de color rojo sangre, su martillo había crecido y le salieron espinas de este, una gran capa roja bajo por sus hombros, el dios de la guerra estaba listo, **"Ultimas palabras…"** dijo con una voz profunda y oscura, para sorpresa de todos naruto sonrió.

"Si las tengo… linda falda" dijo con burla, esas palabras causo la risa de algunos dioses siendo estos mas Hefesto y Apolo.

" **Oh esto no tienes precio… estas graban todo cierto"** dijo el dios de la forja que miro a su lado al dios del sol que tenía una cámara en mano grabando todo, preocupada Hestia miro a la temerosa Annabeth que tomaba distancia de la pelea con la pequeña yumi en brazos, la diosa con un chasquidos de dedos iso aparecer a las semi diosas en su regazo, confusa la pequeña rubia tomo su espada para atacar pero cuando sintió la caricia de la diosa en su cabello se calmo al igual que la bebe, todo bajo la mirada celosa de Atenea.

"Gracias señorita Hestia" hablo el uzumaki que miraba con seriedad al dios de la guerra, los dos chocaron sus miradas, dando pasos caminaron asía uno al otro para luego correr a una velocidad segadora, todo fue en cámara lenta cuando Ares con su martillo lanzo el golpe, pero el shinobi se agacho para pasar por debajo de el, con los oscurecidos mando un derechazo al rostro de su oponente pero este movió la cabeza para esquivarlo.

Pero todos miraron con sorpresa como un golpe invisible daba de lleno en la mejilla de Ares, este salió despedido a un lado derrapando por el suelo pero con rapidez se recupero para ponerse de pie y mirar sorprendido al shinobi, que levanto la cabeza para mostrar sus ojos que ahora eran de color amarrillo con la pupila oscura en forma de signo menos y sus parpados y alrededor de sus ojos ganaron un tono naranja suave.

Deméter lo sitio era como si la naturaleza se hubiera concentrado en un solo punto todo asía el shinobi frente a ella, la diosa sintió la necesidad de estar cerca de el, quería abrazarlo y sentir su calor era extraño nunca sintió este sentimiento, el Uzumaki por su lado estaba mirando con seriedad al dios de la guerra, no sabía cuando podía mantener el Sennin modo pero debía soportarlo.

Ares furioso se levanto para desaparecer en un estallido de velocidad y dar un golpe con su martillo pero este fue bloqueado con el antebrazo del rubio, el golpe causo que el suelo se destrozara y fisurara, los dos se miraron con desafío, pero naruto en un rápido movimiento pateo la muñeca de su oponente obligándolo a soltar su arma, esta callo lejos de ellos, pero el dios no se quedo tranquilo tomando la cabeza del rubio le dio un fuerte cabezazo y luego una patada

El shinobi derrapo asía atrás y se sostuvo el estomago, ese golpe le dolió, moviéndose a un lado esquivo una patada descendente, pero plantándose en el suelo el rubio dio un poderoso derechazo a su oponente, pero este fue devuelto con la misma intensidad, los dos se dieron golpes sin piedad dañándose mutuamente, con un derrape de su pierna el shinobi izo perder el equilibrio al dios, tomándolo de una de sus piernas lo estrello contra el suelo repetidas veces, soltándolo lo dejo caer, pero este con rapidez se levanto y le dio un poderosa gancho que mando a volar al Uzumaki que se estrello contra varios pilares.

" **¡Vamos mortal! No dejemos esto aquí hace cientos años no me divierto tanto"** gruño el dios de la guerra con una gran sonrisa en su rostro para luego escupir sangre al suelo, con su muñeca se limpio la sangre dorada que bajaba por su frente, hace tanto no tenía una buena pelea estaba demasiado entusiasmado, entre los escombros de los pilares se levanto el Uzumaki, este tenía varias heridas y moretones, su ojo izquierdo se había cerrado por la hinchazón.

"Estoy oxidado… pero es hora de llevar esto al siguiente nivel" asiendo sellos de manos izo tres clones pero la marca en su pecho brillo asiendo que los clones desaparecieran y el gruñera de dolor, mirando con frustración la marca en su pecho invoco vendas de sus muñecas, "Hora de estar en tus zapatos Lee" susurro atándose las vendas en su muñeca, Ares sin perder tiempo corrió asía el, pero nunca espero la patada en su cara que lo izo caer, **"Konoha senpu"** susurro naruto que le daba la espalda al dios.

" **Wow que épico me recuerda a los animes de japon"** hablo Apolo a su hermana Artemis que no perdió detalles de la pelea, la diosa de la caza no entendía porque este hombre era tan poderoso y porque protegía con tanto empeño a esas semi diosas.

 **(¿Quién eres?)** Pensó frunciendo el ceño Artemis.

Ares se levanto de nuevo el furioso y dio un fuerte derechazo al rostro del shinobi que creó una gran honda expansiva pero este aun haci se mantuvo de pie con la cabeza a un lado, todo paso en un instante, el rubio ahora estaba agachado con su pierna levantada, todos vieron como Ares estaba en el aire por la patada que recibió, el uzumaki apareció detrás del dios de la guerra.

"Nunca tocaras a Yumi…" con esas palabras el rodeo con vendas a Ares y como un meteoro que giraba como un taladro los dos bajaron, el uzumaki en el último instante lo soltó para caer rodando por el suelo, sin embargo Ares no pudo hacer lo mismo, este se estrello con brutalidad contra el suelo en el medio del suelo de mármol, el golpe fue devastador, este destruyo todo asiendo que los tronos de los olímpicos de desmoronaran y los dioses se vieron obligados a buscar otro lugar para permanecer de pie.

" **Nada mal mortal…"** dijo Hades que estaba a la distancia encima de un montón de escombros, el dios del inframundo estaba sorprendido sin duda ese rubio era fuerte, tal vez Ares era uno de los olímpicos mas débiles pero aun haci era un dios Olímpico.

"Naruto lo hiciste ganaste!" grito en jubilo Annabeth que era cargada por Hestia que estaba incrédula y no era la única, un mortal que daba la talla para pelear contra un dios, era imposible, se ha visto casos que fueron los dioses desafiados pero por semi dioses nunca por un mortal.

"Si soy genial" dijo naruto que suspiro mientras se ponía de pie, pero una gran sombra lo cubrió, era Ares que estaba en un estado desecho, su armadura estaba destrozada con partes faltantes, tenía varias heridas por las cuales no paraban de salir sangre dorada, el dios de la guerra estaba molesto.

" **Como te atreves…"** fueron las palabras lleno de ira del dios, este tomando el cuello del uzumaki lo levanto del suelo, ahora el estaba en su máximo poder, un aura roja lo cubría, en su modo dios era imparable.

" **¡Ares está prohibido usar el modo divino contra los mortales!"** fue el grito de Hera, ella se lamentaba el dejar que esto siga, los demás dioses siguieron observando la pelea, Hestia tuvo que evitar que la semi diosa rubia fuera a intervenir, la pequeña de retorcía en el fuerte agarre de la diosa.

" **¡Al demonio con eso! Voy a matarlo"** grito el dios de la guerra que apreto su agarre.

El Uzumaki perdió su modo sabio, gruñendo intento zafarse de su agarre, estaba muy limitado no podía usar su chakra y su fuerza física no era suficiente, sentía que todo se oscurecía, maldiciéndose a si mismo por ser tan debil sintió su mente ir poco a poco a la inconsciencia.

"¡Naruto tu puedes… por favor no te rindas!" grito la pequeña rubia con lagrimas de frustración, la pequeña Yumi también lloro con fuerza.

 _No_

 _No_

 _No_

"¡No fallare de nuevo!" con ese grito el uzumaki abrió sus ojos con una mirada determinada, usando su fuerza al máximo aparto las manos del dios de la guerra que estaba usando su fuerza al máximo, el uzumaki sabia que no ganaría en fuerza bruta, colocando su mano libre sobre su muñeca izquierda invoco tres esfera que estrello contra el rostro de Ares.

" **¡HAAAAAAAAA! ¡MALDITO!"** fue el grito del dios cuando una pantalla de humo rojo lo cubrió, sus ojos ardían, su garganta quemaba y respirar era una tortura.

" **¿Pimienta?"** dijo Atenea que miro el humo rojo.

" **¡¿Dónde estás cobarde?!"** grito el dios de la guerra que recupero su vista, con un fuerte aplauso izo dispersar el humo rojo, a lo lejos vio al Uzumaki parado de brazos cruzados, este tenía una sonrisa burlona.

"Que marica no soportas un poco de ardor" separando sus brazos los extendió, cerrando los ojos sonrió con arrogancia, "Ven y dame tu mejor golpe" dijo con tranquilidad, todos estaban atónitos por tales palabras, acaso se rindió o enloqueció, sin embargo algunos sabían que avía algo detrás de ese sonrisa.

" **¡Solo muere!"** con ira ciega el dios de la guerra uso su máxima velocidad para correr asía el Uzumaki, todo fue en cámara lenta, el rubio abrío los ojos mostrando tener activo su modo sabio de nuevo, sin embargo Ares no se detuvo, pero llevando su mano detrás de su espalda el shinobi saco el martillo de guerra de Ares.

"Estúpido…" fue el susurro de naruto, el dios abriendo los ojos en shock se dio cuenta de su error, en vano intento detenerse, el rubio tomo el martillo con ambas manos y con un grito de ira uso todo su fuerza, el sonido del martillo de guerra estrellarse contra el rostro de Ares fue demoledor, incluso se produjo una gran onda de choque por tal golpe, el dios de la guerra se elevo al cielo para luego caer con un ruido sordo choco contra el suelo, el quedo inmóvil, "¡Aun no termino!" el uzumaki dio un salto con el martillo iba a dar el golpe final al dios y haci matarlo de una vez por todas, cuando estaba por dar el golpe un rayo se estrello contra el asiendo que suelte el martillo y salga despedido asía una montaña de escombros.

" **Fue suficiente…"** hablo Zeus que bajo su mano, el rey de los dioses estaba furioso esto se salió de control.

"¡Narito!" saliendo del agarre de la diosa Annabeth corrió asía el uzumaki caído, pero para la incredulidad de todo los presentes los escombros salieron volando mostrando a un serio uzumaki, estaba muy herido y cansado, caminando se puso enfrente de las dos semidiosas con la cabeza gacha, todos miraron como este levanto la cabeza para mostrar unos ojos rojos rasgados.

"¿Quién sigue…" fue la pregunta que consterno a todos, el tomo posición de pelea mirando a Zeus que se mostro serio, "Matare a quien sea que se atreva a querar lastimar a ellas dos..."

" **Es una amenaza"** hablo por primera vez Poseidón que apunto su tridente al rubio que se mostro firme y sin miedo miro a los ojos del dios del mar.

"No… es un hecho"

Esas palabras hicieron que la ira de tanto Poseidón como Zeus crecieran, cuando estaban por atacarlo se sintió una presencia gigantesca en el lugar, todos los dioses en shock miraron a una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y ojos oscuros, ella tenía la piel bronceada, una figura que superaba a cualquiera de las diosas presentes, ella vestía una túnica blanca como la nieve, la mujer se puso de pie entre los dioses olímpicos y el shinobi.

" **Madr-re-e"** dijo con miedo Zeus que se arrodillo al igual que todos los dioces presentes.

 **Y bueno listo, díganme en los comentarios que les pareció y que opinan de lo que acaban de leer, recuerden mientras más comentarios más rápido les traeré otro cap, sin más chauuuuuuuuuu.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Gracias a todos por sus comentarios y perdón por la tardanza, algunos me preguntan sobre el cambio de apariencia de los dioses, pues bueno es simple porque quiero, en cuanto a sus armas bueno eso fue un tanto obvio, para mi el martillo de guerra es un arma barbárica que encaja mas con Ares y la lanza pues me agrada este caracterice a Atenea.**

 **Sin mas comencemos.**

 **Disculpen si hay errores ortográficos**.

"hablar" personaje hablando.

(Hablar) personaje pensando.

" **Hablar"** nombres de las técnicas.

 _ **(Hablar)**_ palabras del autor o aclaraciones **.**

 **Capitulo 4: La primera confrontación Pr 2…**

 _"Estúpido…" fue el susurro de naruto, el dios abrió los ojos en shock cuando se dio cuenta de su error, en vano intento detenerse, el rubio tomo el martillo con ambas manos y con un grito de ira uso todo su fuerza, el sonido del martillo de guerra estrellarse contra el rostro de Ares fue demoledor, incluso se produjo una gran onda de choque por tal golpe, el dios de la guerra se elevo al cielo para luego caer con un ruido sordo choco contra el suelo, el olimpico quedo inmóvil en el suelo, "¡Aun no termino!" el uzumaki dio un salto con el martillo iba a dar el golpe final al dios y haci matarlo de una vez por todas, cuando estaba por dar el golpe un rayo se estrello contra el asiendo que suelte el martillo y salga despedido asía una montaña de escombros estrellándose con este con brutalidad._

 _"_ ** _Fue suficiente…"_** _hablo Zeus que bajo su mano, el rey de los dioses estaba furioso esto se salió de control._

 _"¡Naruto!" saliendo del agarre de la diosa Annabeth corrió asía el uzumaki caído, pero para la incredulidad de todo los presentes los escombros salieron volando mostrando a un serio uzumaki, estaba muy herido y cansado, caminando se puso enfrente de las dos semidiosas con la cabeza gacha, todos miraron como este levanto la cabeza para mostrar unos ojos rojos rasgados._

 _"¿Quién sigue…" fue la pregunta que consterno a todos, el tomo posición de pelea mirando a Zeus que se mostro serio, "Matare a quien sea que se atreva a querer lastimar a ellas dos..."_

 _"_ ** _Es una amenaza"_** _hablo por primera vez Poseidón que apunto su tridente al rubio que se mostro firme y sin miedo miro a los ojos del dios del mar._

 _"No… es un hecho"_

 _Esas palabras hicieron que la ira de tanto Poseidón como Zeus crecieran, cuando estaban por atacarlo se sintió una presencia gigantesca en el lugar, todos los dioses en shock miraron a una hermosa mujer de cabello blanco y ojos oscuros, ella tenía la piel bronceada, una figura que superaba a cualquiera de las diosas presentes, ella vestía una túnica blanca como la nieve, la mujer se puso de pie entre los dioses olímpicos y el shinobi._

 _"_ ** _Madr-re-e"_** _dijo con miedo Zeus que se arrodillo al igual que todos los dioses presentes._

Naruto estaba de pie, sus heridas se sanaban a paso lento, el tenia una grave quemadura en pecho, esta gran quemadura dejo su carne quemada y expuesta, el tenia un ojo cerrado por el cansancio y el sangrado de su frente no se detenía y bajaba hasta su mentón, con uno de sus brazos desacomodado lo tomo con su brazo sano y con un grito ahogado lo acomodo causando un desagradable ruido, levantando la visto vio a todos los dioses de rodillas ante la mujer recién aparecida.

"Naruto arrodíllate" fue el susurro alado del shinobi, el rubio miro como la pequeña semi diosa estaba arrodillada con la cabeza gacha, ella sostenía contra su pecho a Yumi de forma protectora.

"Nunca me he arrodillado ante nadie y no planeo comenzar ahora" dijo con firmeza, discretamente vio como sus heridas casi se sanaban.

" **¡Como te atreves! ¡Ella es lady Rhea!"** cuando Poseidón iba a atacar al rubio este fue detenido por la titan que solo levanto la mano con calma deteniendo a su hijo.

" **De pie hijos míos…"** todos los dioses se pusieron de pie con lentitud, la peliblanca miro a su alrededor observando como el lugar estaba destruido suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza con decepción, con su mano derecha en alto chaqueo sus dedos, todo el lugar se ilumino para volver a ser reconstruido hasta el mas mínimo detalle como si nada ubiera pasado, **"Todos siéntense ahora…"** todos con rapidez tomaron asiento, la peli blanca al ver al shinobi se acerco a el, sonriendo de forma amable ella miro al rubio, **"¿Quién eres?"**

"Es de mala educación no presentarse uno primero" dijo ya un tanto más calmado, varios de los presentes gruñeron ante la falta de respeto, sin embargo para sorpresas de todos la titán rio con suavidad.

" **Cierto disculpa mi descortesía… Soy Rhea, La Ti-"** antes que pudiera seguir su boca fue tapada por Naruto que coloco su dedo índice sobre sus labios.

"Si si si, lo se, uff no es necesario decir todo eso sabes" dijo despreocupado, muchos dioses jadearon y retrocedieron ante esto, la mirada de la titan era indescifrable, quitando su mano de la boca de la mujer naruto extendio su mano, "Soy Uzumaki Naruto Rhea-chan" saludo con una sonrisa.

Con una débil sonrisa la peli blanca contesto el saludo, **"Conque japonés eee, un gusto Naruto-kun"** dijo con calma bajando la mirada ella vio a las dos semidiosas.

"Mucho gusto-o Lady Rhea es un honor" inclinándose la rubia miro a la titan con miedo, ella sabia que esta mujer estaba sobre todos los dioses del Olimpo, debía tener cuidado, "Soy Annabeth y ella es Yumi" se presento con la bebe en brazos.

" **Un gusto pequeña… he visto todo lo sucedido"** esta vez con una mirada mas seria miro todos los dioses en sus tronos en especial a un recién despierto Ares, **"Cuida tus acciones joven dios o… abra que conseguir un nuevo dios de la guerra"** el dios solo asintió con un profundo escalofrió bajando por su espalda, ni el sería tan estúpido como para desafiar a una Titan solo.

"Bueno me voy, asta nunca espero nunca volver a verlos" tomando las manos de la pequeña semi diosa el shinobi estaba por irse cuando una mano toco su hombro, con rapidez el volteo para ver a una seria Rhea.

" **Lamento decirlo… pero tu no puedes existir"** la mujer con una mirada tranquila extendió su mano atrapando un Kunai que iba justo entre sus ojos, todo fue cámara lenta cuando naruto giro, para con su mano derecha querer conectar un rasengan al rostro de la mujer, pero ella solo espero y como si algo surgiera de ella un golpe invencible mando a volar al shinobi que derrapo de manera dolorosa por el suelo asta estrellarse contra un pilar, la mujer se cruzo de brazos para poner una mirada analítica.

" **¡Lady Rhea! ¡¿Qué esta asiendo?!"** grito en shock Hestia, todos los demás dioses también se sorprendieron por el ataque de la titan, ajeno a ellos Annabeth corrió asía donde estaba tirado el shinobi, ella miro como el rubio aturdido se ponía de pie aturdido.

"Escucha Anni…" susurro con la frente sangrando, el cruzo sus dedos creando un clon, "El te sacara de aquí…"

"¡No! Esto esta mal, yo puedo ayudarte…" dijo con desesperación, su joven mente aun estaba buscando una salida, "Solo no me dejes sola" pidió con lentitud.

"Cuídate Anni y tu también Yumi" antes que la niña pudiera replicar, el clon las abrazo para desaparecer en un shushin de hojas, Naruto se puso de pie para mirar a todos los presentas, a paso lento la titan camino asía el.

" **Ellas no están en peligro, si te hace sentir mejor le encargare a Artemis que las vigile y cuide hasta que puedan cuidarse solas…"** hablo con calma, pero luego la titan frunció el ceño obteniendo una expresión mas sombrío miro al shinobi, **"Las hermanas del destino me han dicho que hubo una perturbación… normalmente solo cortaríamos su hilo y morirías, pero tu no estas entre los hilos de las hermanas del destino"** dijo con seriedad, todos los dioses se tensaron ante esto.

 **(Es imposible…a no ser)** con detenimiento la diosa de la sabiduría analizo la información, solo para ponerse de pie y abrir los ojos con incredulidad, **"El… el… ¿Qué eres?"** pregunto con sorpresa, todos los olímpicos miraron esto con extrañes aun sin entender.

" **Nada mal hija de Zeus, lo has entendido… el es un ser muy antiguo, su existencia podría ser de antes que ustedes, los titanes, incluso que los mismos dices del caos… asta me atrevería decir que incluso de mi madre… Gea"** finalizo con seriedad, sin que lo notaran el shinobi frunció el ceño ante la ultima nombrada, suspirando el shinobi miro a la titan.

"Solo tengo 25 años… e estado mucho tiempo dormido… yo no quiero problemas" dijo con calma, pero por dentro estaba desesperado, el apenas pudo vencer al dios de la guerra, en su estado actual no seria rival para la titan.

" **Hmmm…"** entrecerrando los ojos la peliblanca miro al shinobi, seria fácil matarlo, pero estaba indecisa, además estaba aburrida, tal vez este mortal logre entretenerla por un tiempo, cerrando los ojos pensó, **"Bueno, te dejaremos ir"** al instante varios de los olímpicos se negaron, pero la mirada de la titan los izo callar, **"Serás vigilado… vuelve a atentar contra el Olimpo y serás eliminado"** amenazo con una voz grabe y una mirada sombría.

"Ok… pero si ellos me atacan o a las niñas los matare" dijo con brusquedad ya un tanto mas colmado.

" **Convenido"** chasqueando los dedos la Titan vio el desaparecer del shinobi, volteando miro a todos los dioses griegos, **"No vengo en 300 años y miren lo que me encuentro… charla familiar ¡Ahora!"** grito con fuerza, todos los dioses suspiraron en sus adentros, sería un largo dia.

#############################

Naruto apareció de nuevo en el bosque, cerca de la casa de madera estaba Annabeth que corrió asía el, el shinobi miro a la nada, sintiendo una molestia en su pecho bajo la mirada para notar la marca dorada en su pecho, temblando con esfuerzo se mantuvo de pie.

"¿Naruto estas bien?" pregunto la pequeña rubia, pero ella vio como su salvador permaneció inmóvil, "¿Naruto?" pregunto de nuevo, solo para ver como los clones restantes a su alrededor desaparecían en un estallido de humo, este sin mas cayo de cara al suelo en un ruido sordo, "¡Naruto!" grito al verlo caer, ella con rapidez lo reviso y noto la gran marca en su pecho que dejo de brillar, las ninfas del bosque al ver caer al hombre se acercaron también, pero de pronto un brillo surgió entre los arboles.

Pasando las horas vemos ahora en la oscuridad del bosque una cabaña, frente a la cabaña había una fogata donde varias siluetas estaban a su alrededor, en una cama de hojas estaba el shinobi rubio que comenzó a despertar, abriendo los ojos vio que estaba rodeado de curiosas Ninfas que lo miraban con curiosidad, una de ella siendo su cabello oscuro como la noche y piel morena froto la marca de bigotes del rubio que solo sonrió ante esto, los seres de la naturaleza se animaron al verlo sonreír, **"Ya niñas déjenlo vallan al bosque"** se escucho una voz maternal y cariñosa, todas las ninfas haciendo caso se alejaron del rubio que poco a poco se levanto para sentarse en la cama de hojas.

"Hestia, Demeter y Artemis… mmm ¿Qué hacen aquí?" pregunto con calma mirando a su alrededor.

" **Que grosero, cuida tu lengua hombre o te lo cortare"** amenazo la diosa de la caza que mostro su cuchillo, ella tenia el ceño fruncido y estaba de mal humor.

" **Artemis tranquila"** dijo con suavidad la diosa del hogar, que al ver la mirada inquieta del shinobi se puso de pie, **"Las niñas duermen… bueno una de ellas"** dijo nerviosa, cerca de ellas estaba Anni que se durmió sentada en el tronco, en cuanto a la pequeña Yumi ella estaba con una rama en manos intentando golpear a una ninfa que solo se alegaba de la pequeña niña que buscaba pelea.

" **Calma es solo una niña… ten cereal será bueno para ti"** dijo Demeter que fue asía la pequeña y la cargo, sonriendo la diosa la arrullo con cariño, **"Oh que linda nena… ¡Ahu!"** chillo cuando recibió un golpe del palo en su ojo, lagrimeando vio como la niña reía por su acción, poniendo mala cara la diosa la bajo al suelo y la dejo gatear libremente, pero la niña comenzó a llorar con fuerza, los presentes miraron a la diosa de la cosecha que se puso nerviosa, **"Lo siento no soy bueno con los niños"**

" **Es solo otro vástago de Ares, aunque sea una niña crecerá para ser una idiota al igual que su padre"** gruño Artemis que no escondió su odia hacia el dios de la guerra, tal vez era una niña pero normalmente por no decir siempre los hijos de Ares solo eran personas que causaban estragos y no aportaban mucho, sin embargo ella se fijo en como el shinobi se puso de pie para caminar a la semi diosa y cargarla, cuando la niña iba a golpear al rubio con su vara de madera este fue arrebatado por el rubio que sonrió.

"No Yumi-chan no es bueno lastimar a las personas sin razon" dijo con calma para acariciar con suavidad la cabeza de la niña que lo miro confusa ya parando de llorar.

"…" la pequeña peli negra con curiosidad uso sus pequeñas manos para acariciar las mejillas marcadas del shinobi que rio ante esto, sacando también una sonrisa a la semi diosa, las diosas presentes vieron esto con sorpresa y ternura, aunque a la diosa de la caza y la luna no lo demostraba, el shinobi escucho como el estomago de la pequeña en sus brazos comenzó a rugir con hambre asiendo que la pequeña comenzara a gimotear.

"Al parecer alguien tiene hambre" pensando el shinobi creó un clon a su lado, este desapareció entre los árboles, pasando los minutos este apareció nuevamente con una gran bolsa en su espalda, el shinobi entrego a la pequeña pelinegra a Hestia que atendió a la niña, "Muy primero lo primero" buscando en el saco una bolsa de dormir, colocándola en la cama de hojas que había usado se acerco a Annabeth para con delicadeza tomarla y colocarla en el saco de dormir, acomodándola la arropo para que este mas cómoda.

" **Oye la bebe tiene hambre morta-"** antes que Artemis pudiera terminar un clon apareció con un frasco con puré de manzana, tomando a la pequeña la alimento, al principio esta se negó pero entre perseverancia del rubio y hacerla jugar la pudo alimentar.

" **Valla impresionante, ya fuiste padre de algunos niños verdad** " dijo Deméter que estaba comiendo un plato de cereal. El rubio original estaba ahora sacando barias cosas de la bolsa para armar una cocina improvisada, el al escuchar la pregunta de la diosa de la cosecha se detuvo.

"Si… yo practique todos los días desde que me entere que mi esposa estaba embarazada" recordo con una sonrisa melancólica, "Ella me dijo que estaba loco por siempre practicar los métodos de crianza que estaban en los libros" dijo dándole la espalda a las diosas mientras comenzada a cosinar.

" **Oww que tierno eres un gran padre"** dijo Hestia que sonrió, le alegraba que aun hubieran padres tan atentos.

"Si hubiera sido un buen padre creo" respondió el shinobi que con la mirada sombría se detuvo, esto fue algo que llamo la atención de Artemis.

" **¿Hubieras?"** pregunto confusa Artemis.

"Ella falleció cuando tenía 8 meces de embarazo y el bebe tampoco sobrevivió…" sentencio asiendo que todo el lugar fuera silencio, tomando una respiración profunda el rubio mira a las tres diosas, el clon que termino de alimentar a la bebe se la entrego al original que la cargo para arrullarla y hacerla dormir.

" **¿Cuál era tu edad cuando eso sucedió?"** pregunto con seriedad la diosa de la luna.

" **¡Artemis!"** regaño la diosa del hogar por la pregunta personal.

"19" respondió con calma ya colocando todos los ingredientes en la olla espero.

" **Yo lamento tu perdida… ¿Cómo se llamaba si puedo saberlo?"** pregunto una seria Artemis, ella tao vez no era tan inteligente como Atenea pero ocupaba entre las mentes mas brillantes del Olimpo, ella debía averiguar todo lo posible de este desconocida que prácticamente salió de la nada.

Naruto entrecerró los ojos con molestia, maldecía su gran boca dejando salir demasiada información, pero la presencia de Hestia y Demeter le daban un aire de calma que le confortaba, suspirando miro a la nada, "Ella se llamaba… Hinata Hyuga" finalizo con tranquilad, pasando los minutos todo fue un silencio incomodo para las diosa.

Ahora el shinobi estaba poniendo la mesa, el coloco 5 sillas, mirando a las diosas estas aceptaron la invitación a comer, el rubio camino para ver a un tranquila Yumi dormir en una pequeña cama que mando a sus clones hacer, llegando hasta a Annabeth la despertó.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?" pregunto somnolienta mirando a su alrededor solo para ver a su salvador que estaba sonriendo, la pequeña rubia estaba por decir algo cuando sintió el deliciosa aroma de comida, ella sin poder evitarlo respiro profundo para sentir el delicioso aroma y en consecuencia su estomago gruño con fuerza, rápidamente bajo la mirada avergonzada, el shinobi frente a ella solo pudo sonreír aun mas.

"Ven la comida esta lista" diciendo eso el ofreció su mano que fue aceptada por la semi diosa que lo siguió, todos sentados en la mesa miraron el plato a comer siendo este Ramen.

" **Esto no es saludable, pero seria de mala educación rechazarlo"** dijo la diosa de la luna que probó la comida solo para abrir los ojos y mirar el plato, **"Wow"** sin más comió con rapidez.

" **Hmm nunca comí ramen pero siempre hay una primera vez"** tomando una cuchara Hestia probo el caldo solo para con rapidez tomar los palillos y comer, sonriendo con nerviosismo naruto miro a las 4 chicas frente a el comer con rapidez y pedir mas, pasando los minutos ya todos estaban sentados en la mesa tranquilos.

"Aun no me han dicho porque están aquí?" pregunto el Uzumaki que estaba mirando como Annabeth leía un libro que saco de su mochila, ante la pregunto las tres grandes entidades se pusieron mas serias.

" **Estas bajo observación, tu has derrotado a un dios es algo que no será olvidado, naturalmente lo que hubiéramos hecho seria matarte estes que seas una amenaza mayor que pongo en riesgo el Olimpo…"** Explico Artemis que se cruzo de brazos mirando al shinobi que estaba tranquilo ante lo que escucho, como si no le diera importancia, sin embargo la semi diosa rubia de 5 años dejo de leer para mirar con preocupación al shinobi.

"Tranquila Anni, muchos me han intentado matar pero hasta ahora nadie lo ha logrado" dijo sonriente pero en sus adentros esta pensando con cuidado en lo que aria desde aquí en adelante, frunciendo el ceño miro como una daga plateada apareció en la mano de Artemis que sonrió con burla.

" **Mortal solo porque venciste a Ares crees que podrás contra los demás, si quisiera podría matarte aquí y ahora"** amenazo con burla, ella reconocía la fuerza del rubio frente a ella, pero solo era una amenaza menor para ella y los demás dioses, pero su sonrisa callo cuando sintió el filo de un cuchillo en su garganta.

"No me importa lo que ustedes piensen, si soy una amenaza o no para ustedes, solo quiero paz y poder tener una larga vida" todos miraron con sorpresa como de un momento a a otro el shinobi apareció detrás de la diosa de la luna con un kunia contra su cuello, pero notaron también como el cuchillo de Artemis asomaba el pecho del rubio detrás de el, "Pero recuerden mis palabras y díganle a Zeus que puede venir el mismo a matarme… pero si algo le llega a suceder a cualquiera de las dos niñas a mi cargo…" con una mirada oscura apretó su agarre en su arma, todas las diosas sintieron el aire pesado y amenazador que las rodeaba pero se mantuvieron calmadas, "No solo matare al responsable… lo are conocer el verdadero dolor" apartándose se separo de la diosa de la luna.

" **¿Por qué proteges a esas niñas que ni siquiera conoces? ¿Qué ganas arriesgando tu vida por ellas?"** se levanto esta vez Hestia que miro como el rubio simplemente les da la espalda para ver como Yumi dormía de forma pacífica.

"Porque… porque quiero, ahora si me disculpan" creando dos clones estos juntaron todas las cosas a su alrededor, el original con cuidado levando a la pequeña semi diosa en sus brazos para luego mirar a la hija de Atenea que también comenzó a juntar sus pertenencias.

" **Espero que nos volvamos a ver Naruto"** dijo Demeter que en un brillo desapareció, seguida de ella fue Artemis, finalmente Hestia que miro con preocupación al shinobi y desapareció, con su mochila en su espalda la pequeña rubia semi diosa miro al shinobi que cargaba una mochila grande, los clones detrás de ellos quemaron de forma contralada todo lo que dejaban atrás.

"Ahora que Naruto" pregunto Anni que se puso alado del rubio que miraba un mapa en sus manos solo para después tirarlo sin darle importancia, en su brazo derecha la pequeña Yumi ya estaba despertando y retorciéndose llamo la atencion.

"Alguien quiere caminar eee" con tranquilidad el shinobi bajo a la niña que se puso de pie para mirar a la hija de Atenea.

"¡Anni!" corriendo asía ella esta abrazo a la rubia que respondió el abrazo.

"Bueno niñas, es hora de irnos" llamando la atención de las dos niñas, "Encontraremos un buen lugar para vivir, un lugar al que podamos llamar hogar… al norte" apuntando asía al frente avanzo.

"Emm Naruto ese es el Sur" dijo anni que sostenía la mano de Yumi.

"Ya lo sabia… era una prueba para ver si prestabas atención" hablo con rapidez para darse vuelta y caminar en la dirección correcta, todo bajo la mala mirada de Annabeth que suspiro en sus adentros, esperaba que esto fuera una buena idea.

 **Fin de flas back:**

Naruto miro a sus hijas adoptivas dormir, todo fue silencio en el gran bosque, a paso lento el shinobi se acerco para arrodillarse alado de las dos semi diosas y arroparlas, tomando el peluche de zorro de entre las chicas lo miro fijamente.

"Cuanto tiempo a pasado… Kurama" susurro para evitar despertar a las chicas, bajando la mirada vio como la marca apenas visible en su pecho brillaba, desde que despertó el no pudo contactar con ninguno de las bestias con cola, sus habilidades estaban muy restringidas, apenas podía ocupar su chakra para crear clones y otros jutsus, por suerte aun podía usar su modo sennin.

Frunciendo el seño coloco el peluche en los brazos de Yumi que abrazo el animal de peluche y se retiro de la tienda para dejar dormir a sus dos hijas, suspirando el se estiro para pararse en el medio del campamento, sentándose se coloco en posiciónmeditación, esto lo calmaba y aunque no quería admitirlo estar conectada con la naturaleza e indirectamente con Hestia le agradaba, sin saberlo pasaron las horas y se durmió en su posición de meditación.

Ya estaba amaneciendo en el gran y pacifico bosque, en la tienda para dormir vemos como las hermanas se despertaban, las dos dándose la espalda se estiraron y bostezaron, revisando sus cosas se arrojaban entre ellas sus cosas sin voltearse a ver, demostrando una gran coordinación se pasaron varias cosas como ropa, toalla, cepillo de dientes entre otras cosas, una vez vestidas y listas salieron de la tienda para ver una escena que congelo a las dos semi diosas.

Naruto aun estaba en su pase de meditación quieto como si de piedra fuera, no habría problema con eso si no fuera por todas las ninfas que estaban acurrucadas alrededor del shibobi, todas eran variadas ya sean del bosque o de los arboles, cabe decir que todas las mujeres alrededor del rubio estaban contentas y muy apegadas al rubio que permanecía en su estado de meditación.

Tanto Annabeth como Yumi caminaron asta quedar frente al Uzumaki para sacar de sus bolcillos un articulo, la hija de la diosa de la sabiduría saco un bolígrafo que apretando un botón, de repente el bolígrafo se convirtió en una espada, en cuanto a la hija del dios de la guerra saco un reloj de bolcillo que se convirtió en una lanza espartana, las dos con un destello peligroso en sus ojos apuntaron sus armas a las ninfas que se comenzaron a despertar.

"¡PAPA/PADRE!"

 **Cha chan si he terminado con el cap 3, como verán naruto tuvo un golpe de suerte con la aparición de Rhea ya que ella evito de cierto modo la pelea entre Zeus y Poseidón contra Naruto que tienes sus poderes sellados.**

 **Como verán el ahora solo cuanta con algunos clones y su modo Sennin, el sello que tiene le impide el uso de su chakra al máximo y el contacto con las bestias con cola.**

 **La conexión de naruto con las ninfas es que ellas son atraídas por la energía de la naturaleza que este desprende, también esto afecta en menos medida a Hestia y Deméter que tienen cierta relación con la naturaleza.**

 **Seguire mostrando Flas back donde se mostrara el crecimientos de las niñas bajo el ala de naruto.**

 **En cuanto a quienes pensaban que era Rhea la que sello a naruto se equivocaron, esta cerca de eso y en este cap mostré una pista de quien es, muchos tal vez ya saben quien es y si lo saben déjenmelo en los comentarios.**

 **Otra cosa interesante… ¿Por qué carajo naruto fue sellado? Aquellos que tengan hipótesis pueden mandarlo en los comentarios, el que este mas cerca podrá decidir que diosa o semi diosa pueda estar en el Harem del rubio desgraciado.**

 **Bueno sin mas eso seria todo, Chauuuuuuuuuuuuuuu.**


End file.
